


Hidden myth

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World
Genre: Bullying, F/M, High School, Love, Swearing, Violence, loki x ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Thor and Odin on a decade check up on Midgurd encounter an unusual girl with a mysterious past. Rubbish summary but do give a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden myth

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my second attempt of a fanfic, my first I couldn't continue for I had messed up the start so for anyone that actually started reading Magic in Love, I'm sorry. And to the rest of you please enjoy and leave a like or a comment below. Lastly I use a mix of third and first person in my writing .X.

**Chapter 1; Midgard**

 

Loki dreaded today, and the following week every decade. Due to tradition and concern over that pathetic realm Midgard every decade Odin and Thor dragged Loki on a week stay to check on the tedious rock. Loki hated it with every fibre and not just because it's Midgard, for as that blasted new religion was brought about, Christianity the Midguardians called it Loki thought, the three gods and royalty of Asgard had to go unseen and walk in shadows rather than limelight. Now to Loki this wasn't the bad part the bad part was listening to that ignorant Thor moan about it all week. But alas fate favoured the ebony haired Prince for he had but one day to spend with his sibling. For Odin and Thor took off on the second to attend to the rest of the planet. It was a simple scouting trip, separate and check for any signs of magic or frost giants. 

Muttering to himself Loki saddled his horse, Eria named after its snow white coat, and took off down to the bifrost. "Every decade for the fires of hel this is going to be tedious." His voice was lost among the wind and speed of Eria. Across the beaches of Asgard children and women cheered the prince's off on their journey, the men stood with them. 

"Your late brother!" Thor boomed tugging Loki off Eria and into a bone crippling hug. "Enough" Odin ordered moving into position to travel as the young boys joined him. "Be safe and Loki behave."Frigga smiled waving at the group of three, "have fun!"

No matter how many times he had travelled through the bifrost Loki could never get bored of the feeling. Stunning bright lights circled around him as each and every atom and cell in his body was sped up and propelled through the cosmos. Landing in a dark forest the three gods make quick work using magic to put on their midguardian clothing. The whole world seemed silent to them with but birds singing in the night. 

"Quickly we must not waste time" Odin said taking off to find civilisation in the form of a town not to far away. But Loki searched around in the dark for the sensation of being watched had formed shivers on his spine. Yet he could not see a soul among the shadows but a flash of red in the shade.Paranoia, he thought to himself, just a wild animal or two.

"Come on brother" Thor encouraged beckoning Loki to follow them. After a long and silent walk the asguardians found themselves in a small town or in the words of our friend the silver tongue, primitive cave. Street lights flickered on and cars were scarce as the party walked on to a house that Frigga had hiden with magic. It looked like any ordinary house but was a lot bigger inside and was magically charmed so that no midguardian would look twice at it. The perfect place to hide three gods in plain sight.

"Let us retire tonight and tomorrow we will plan our way." Odin said heading to his own room. The night was long and boring. They had brought a few servants with them of course but nothing like books or something to interest Loki through the tiresome days. Laying on the small bed Loki fell into deep slumber.

_____________________________________________

Sunlight illuminated the room dancing among the walls causing Loki to stir. He had a dreamless night which he wasn't in a hurry to end. The sun didn't look to Loki who had been brought up with the enchanting sky of Asgard, Midgards sky was to bland for the Prince. Dressing and washing using the great benifits of magic he set out for breakfast.

"Morning brother" Thor greeted in the dinning hall eating as much food as possible for when they are out they knew midguardians would think it strange for them to eat so much."That it is" Loki returned sitting down at his own place eating but an Apple. He saw no need in a greed like Thors and was content with the fruit. 

"The days ahead we will be separate and I want no trouble" Odin said holding a long stare at Loki before turning to Thor, "including you. We are here to check on the Midguardians not show off or make our presence know. Frigga has crafted us all an enchantment stone which will hide us from the Midguardians, do not go anywhere without it am I understood?"

"Yes father" the boys droned. 

"Good, today after breakfast I will head to the lands named America. Thor you will come with me as we check over the other lands as well. Loki just keep out of trouble and stay here".

"But father why do I have to help and he do nothing?" Thor protested. "Your the older brother Thor and Loki can sense magic from a far, he does not need to travel as much as us.".

Loki sat in silence for this was the same argument that took place every decade. And every decade Thor agreed in the end and went with Odin. They travelled all over the realm whilst Loki stayed in one place whilst his magic did the searching for him. A whole week he thought, how tedious. The worst part about it all is that they may visit Midgard decadly but they still didn't learn about technology or human life, why bother everything is provided by magic or servants who stay with them. 

After cleaning up and discussing more about their stay Odin and Thor got ready to go. No they weren't using midguardian transport, like we know they have no idea about mortal life here and are not wishing to. So they use the bifrost to move them about the earth. 

"Stay out of trouble" Odins last words to the silver tongue ordered in the usual I'm the king of God's don't fuck with me way, until a cylinder of light pulled him away. And there Loki stood unsure what to do next. And after much thought he decided to head to a library or what ever midguardians called them.


End file.
